robloxorthoxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Storm's Guide To Adventuring
In orthoxia there are many bits and pieces that while may seem easy to know but In game i find most beginner players don’t know here we go Barber # in orthoxia i get asked in game by new players usually how to change their hair as you start with a female hair cut behind the first spawn is a barber by pressing e you can acess him remember don’t go too crazy as the hair styles do cost gold. stats 2. as in any rpg you have health and stamina with stamina it goes up to 100% and as of the moment can’t change but health with the better armour you while likely acquire can change from 100 to 260 at the moment but a unique aspect of orthoxia is the stat system each stat can go up till ten before being maxed (you can see this by using g) but I cannot proffess much knowledge on it as I havent gained a potion as of yet but experts on the subjects have told of two bosses in the game that drop potions the case of the fire boss(tar’ vol) he only drops ranged potions while the elemental boss can drop evrey potion of every kind but they are extremely rare likley having a drop rate of under 4% Shops health potions and shops the shop at the very first spawn is where you can buy your first weapon (heavily advised) and health potions(talk about those later) shops are as in most games where you can buy and sell weapons runes armour and etc there are three types the first is the item shop where at intervals of estimated 5 minutes they have a random item from dominator armour (one of the best armours in the game) down to bone dagger (worst item in game) 2nd type is the selling shop be very careful with it as you sell whatever you have selected (if you have nothing selected it selects your armour) third but not lastly is the potion shop while prices may vary you can usually buy potions from about 3 gold but don’t go chugging them only use them in boss fights other wise it’s a waste Combat 3. Combat system in orthoxia the combat system is based as unless the enemy is using range kiting and maintaining health is key the first enemies you encounter the spores are good for practice there are three types of combat melee, ranged and magic with melee it is heavily advised to gather as much health as you can but don’t think your a tank even giant spores can kill you in a dozen hits with the best armour in the game melee: in the melee area there are two main types one handed and two handed. two handed: two handed are Made up of anime style swords and giant hammers they cna range form the bronze two handed sword to crimson commander sword (only known in hearsay) and can have up to 120 damage not including buffs from certain armours but while they have massive damage they take 20% of your stamina meaning after four hits you have to regain your stamina one handed swords:one handed swords while still matching some two handed weapons have a much lower damage roof compared to two handed but their main argument is the use of shields and the reduced stamina (only negative ten percent) need giving them a higher hit rate and as the shields provide a bonus to health it reduces damage taken when equipped with a sword shields: shields are a extra item you can equip to provide the defence value with a one handed sword/dagger these provide a defence value of up to 35 with the crimson commanders shield these must be equipped on the back to use Authors tip:shields are like one handed sword But while the one handed swords can still be useful until gathering better two handed weapons the shield is entirely useless without a one handed weapon and after testing it has been found that the damage is in no way reduced if you just equip the shield on your back so unless one handed swords get power up soon the Meta is heavily with kiting and two handed weapons as most bosses are very powerful and kill within a few hits (apart from bandit leader) even with shields Magic now Magic is a sort of enigma as while it takes a huge amout 25 stamina to launch a spell and you have to aim it (excluding healing rune) but they have huge amounts of damage ranging from the fireball rune all the way up to the meteor rune. While most simply do damage as wave arrow or aoe type magic the healing rune while unable to use on yourself can heal allies which espiecally in the bandit leader case makes it invaluable in boss fights but the trade off is only with mage robes can it be used meaning tanks with melee armour are unable to have infinite health but it trades in all this power for health as it is very low health wise with the most powerful robe (lava robes) only give 35 extra health in order known runes fireball rune shadowstrike rune healing rune blue lance rune magic arrow rune meteor rune Ranged now now we move onto the intresting class this class while early on is virtually useless later on with epics and rares it is extremely powerful while having a low stamina need it shoots fast and can have upwards of 90 damage heard from experts in the area with such items and the life steal bow the only weapon in the game that gives health to its user but it’s reductments are it barley gives more health with this best armour only giving about 50 health and you have to correct your body to aim meaning kiting is very hard with bosses and normal mobs alike but if you exploit the terrain right and mob is easy and the bosses well good Luck. Bosses the bosses in these games are quite unusual as only one boss as a activate melee ai (bandit leader) and the other make use of heavy range tactics the First and second boss both have aoe attacks these bosses are usually the only way to acquire epic level items apart from the shops and the lowet level item a boss apcan drop is uncommon all boss rooms have a capacity of 5 people and it is HEAVILY advised to bring at least 4 early on as unless you have healing runes most of you will die if not all the areas in game there are 3 main areas and 2 minor ones in order form first spawn # mushroom land spawns: spores(mushroom like humanoids) and giant spores(giant variant of spores) usually has loot ranging from common to uncommon with best loot being big steel warhammer which has damage value of 35 and is two handed 2. yaron forest spawns:bandit male bandit female drops:in this area bows and shields start dropping while the level tier drop rate increases to rare while still having a bottom of common has boss spawn:bandit leader drops:unpredictable can range form trainee robs to dominator armour and obsidian bow potion drops:none note:it is advised to farm the spores until a aqcuring armour and a good sword as the bandits are quite strong especially in numbers 3. tyrul forest spawns:dark elf’s and cyclops(mini boss) drops: can range from common to epic( cyclops only) has spawn Point at entrance with selling merchant and potion merchant boss area: tar’vol uses fire balls extremley powerful agaisnt groups drops: from rare to epic any thing can drop potion drops: archery potion Area 4:Floating islands valley spawns: earth element and wind element has spawn point in village with two shops Area dangers:Lots of deadly water boss:valonra water elemental type with boss area is extremely as it usually causes players to fall off pillars and die drops:rare to epic anything can drop potion drops: all Area 5:orc boys land Spawns:orc grunt drops:common to rare note: the author believes this shall be the next area to be expanded upon